An Unbreakable Will
by Takkian
Summary: Axel's life as a teen. What would you do if everything around you fell apart, even after you've escaped the life of torture. Escaping never really meant it was over. 7x8. Fluff and humor until later chapters. Rating may change!


An Unbreakable Will

By Zaxel

A/N: There aren't any Saïx/Axel fics out there! So, I decided to start it off. You all may think, 'ew, saïx and axel? Crack!' actually they work pretty well together. I've already written many fics about the two but this will be the first I will post. So… as always, enjoy!

Two Warnings: Lots of Fluff and Comedy in the beginning but lots of Angst later. I'm still thinking if I should put some lemon…

Disclaimer: Really, if I owned KH2 it would've been called Organization XIII…

Summary: Axel's life as a teenager. After escaping the life of torment and torture, when everything seems to be perfect, what would you do if everything around falls apart again? 7x8 (Has a little bit of everything…)

-Border-

Chapter One

…

Rain…lots of it. It was a great way to finish off your last week of summer. The humidity was thick enough to cut through with a knife and the rain was heavy enough to give someone a shower in three seconds. For the past couple of days the heat was beginning to get to everyone and the rain would've been a great relief if it weren't on the last week of summer and if it still wasn't so hot.

But a certain teen didn't mind that all.

Axel was humming to one of his favorite song as he happily made breakfast for his brothers. The heat never bothered hi since he handled fire, he enjoyed the sound of rain, especially when thunder and lightening accompanied it, and he was glad the last week of summer finally came. This week meant he could finally see his boyfriend after a long and boring summer without him. Axel couldn't wait!

"I see someone's in a good mood," came a voice from behind Axel. The red head turned his head to see his eldest brother looking at the food, lifting p the lids and taking a peek.

"I made your favs, Leon! Chocolate chip waffles and…" Axel began before smacking Leon's hand with a hot spatula when he tried to sneak a piece of bacon. "No! You can't eat yet!" he scolded. "I only have a certain amount for everyone."

"Who's everyone? Zack?" the brunet asked as he took a seat at the table before his head met with it, making a loud disturbing sound that made Axel cringe.

"It's so hot…" he groaned.

"Saïx is coming over," the little brother said idly.

The name caused Leon to snap his head up, "what?"

"He came back from visiting his aunt two days ago. I invited him and his brothers to come and have some breakfast with us," Axel explained as he flipped the pancakes with a smile.

"No…" Leon groaned, lying his head down again.

He hated Saïx with every fiber of his being. They just hated each other for absolutely no reason. They couldn't even stay in the same room without arguing. Now they have to sit in the same table and eat breakfast together? And with his brothers?? What was Axel thinking?!

"Cloud's coming over too," Axel added in a teasing singsong voice.

Hearing that name caused Leon to snap his head up again, "what?!"

"Sora and him have nothing to eat at their hose so I told them I'd make them breakfast."

"So this is for them?"

"No, for Saïx of course.

"I figured as much," Leon sighed before sitting up completely with a yawn. "This heat is making me so drowsy. And the rain's not helping at all…"

"So why don't you call in sick today?"

"Can't. They need me in today…" Squall sighed as he glanced at his watch, taking note at how much he had left until work.

The sound of the door caught their attention and Leon went to answer it. He dragged himself over and when he had opened the door, he shut it just as quickly.

"Squall!" Axel scolded from the kitchen. "Let him in!" he said, knowing exactly who was there.

With a sigh, the brunet reluctantly opened the door, staring at his rival right in the eyes. "The two can come in. You can't."

"Well, someone's grumpy this morning," Saïx said in the same exact monotone Leon used.

As Leon and Saïx had their little staring contest, both Demyx and Hayner slid into the house quietly before running over to Axel with large smiles.

"Axel!" they cried in union while glomping said boy.

"We missed you so much!" Demyx said as he held the red head in a tight hug with his brother.

"We were so bored without you!" Hayner added.

"I missed you guys too," Axel laughed. "You two go take a seat at the table while I separate those two and then you can tell me about your summer, okay?"

The two boys nodded before releasing their friend and doing what they were told. Axel sighed before walking over to his brother and boyfriend who were still locked in a silent argument.

"Can you two please cut it out?" Axel asked.

"…"

"…"

"Hey, I said stop it."

"……"

"Squall!"

Said brother glared over to the younger one, "…"

"So? You were the one who started it," Axel replied to the glare.

"…"

"Just let it go," Axel sighed.

"…."

"Please?"

Leon huffed before glancing evilly at Saïx and then walking away. "I'll go get Zack," he finally voiced as he walked up the stairs.

Axel laughed at the immaturity of it all and waited for his brother to be completely upstairs before Saïx brought him into a warm embrace.

"You're back," Axel said as he hugged the other back.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"How cute!" Demyx teased from the dinning room.

Axel chuckled as he pulled away to let the blue haired teen in then shutting the door.

"You were gone a whole summer!" the teen whined as he pulled Saïx into a hug.

Saïx couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend before sealing their lips together. It ad been to long since they shared a kiss. A three-month separation was just too much. They couldn't last a day without each other let alone a whole summer. When Saïx found out he had to leave for the summer it nearly killed him. He tried to play it cool, as if it didn't bother him. But he was actually _very_ upset. Knowing he had to spend three months away from the one he loved was very upsetting. Even though Saïx was able to last twelve weeks without his boyfriend, he wasn't so sure Axel was able to do the same.

The day he told Axel, the red head nearly cried, saying things like, "we ere supposed to spend this summer together cuz we didn't do that last summer!" The teen was quite the cry baby went it came to these things. But seeing Axel _alive_ and well proved that maybe he could survive without the other.

Now with only one week left until school began both males couldn't wait to get their hand on each other… in one way or another…

"They're too cute," Demyx smiled as he rested his head on his hand lazily.

"Yeah but…" Hayner began, "I wonder how long they'll be kissing like that?"

To answer Hayner's question, there was a knock on the door, interrupting their welcome home make out session.

"So you _did_ miss me," Saïx grinned at the red head.

"Maybe…" the teen blushed before turning to open the door while Saïx left to go sit with his brothers. Upon opening the door, a small teenager with spiky light-brown hair glomped Axel to the ground while yelling out his name.

"You're a life saver!" Sora cried as kept Axel in a tight hug. He could only laugh.

Cloud couldn't do anything before being glomped so hard; he fell through the door with a loud crashing sound.

"CLOUD! I MISSED YOU!!!!" Zack cried as he smuggled the spiky headed blond.

"I missed you too but… can you get off me?" Cloud said, "You broke the door."

"I did?!?!" O.O Zack gasped.

"What?!" Axel yelled out while standing up and knocking off little Sora.

"Cloud, you freakin idiot! You broke my door down!" Leon yelled from the steps at the blond who was still pinned down to the ground by Zack.

"ME?!"

"Yes you!"

"Your brother was the one who jumped me!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have been in the way!"

"HEEEEYYYY!!!"

Everyone turned to face Sora who was still sitting on the floor. "Can we eat now? I'm starving!"

"No! Your brother has to fix my door first!" Leon continued.

"I didn't do anything!" Cloud yelled back.

"Maybe Saïx can fix it," Hayner suggested.

"HAYNER!" Sora cried as he ran over and glomped said teen off the chair.

"Well… I really can't do much… I could fix it but it would only be temporary until you call in a professional," the blue haired man explained as he walked over to examine the broken door once Cloud and Zack moved.

"Well, if Saïx can fix it let's just hope his repair job is not as bad as his cooking," Demyx giggled.

"Or everything else he does," Hayner laughed. The two stopped as son as Saïx gave them a death glare.

"Anyway, it's not like the hinges broke," the male continued as he tried to close the door only for it to open again. "It's just the lock. Like I said before, if I fix it, it would only be temporary."

"Either that or you'll make it worse," Leon said, causing Saïx to snap his head towards the brunet's direction.

Before Saïx was able to say anything though, Axel jumped over to cover his boyfriend's mouth with his hand. "How about we all go and eat some of that breakfast I made, huh?"

-Border-

After the arguing settled down and the door fixed, everyone was seated at the large table (they have a really big table for only three people…) in the dinning room. Axel brought out the cooked good with Zack's help. There were fluffy pancakes cooked to a light brown perfection, waffles toasted to a golden yellow with melted chocolate chips, round friend sausages, long crunchy bacon, eggs made in every way, and toasted waffle sticks. (I'm so hungry!!)

"There ya go! Enjoy!" With that said, everyone attacked the food like savage beasts that hadn't eaten for days. Axel just stared at his family and friends with very wide eyes.

"Omigod, Axel! This is the best!" Demyx complimented before taking another bite of his eggs with cheese.

"It tastes like heaven!" Hayner added while munching on his toaster sticks.

"Heaven has a taste?" Sora asked idly in wonder. "I wanna try…

"Damn, you just wanna eat everything. I'm surprised you haven't already started to look like double cheeseburger, Leon said as he ate his waffles.

"Hey! Don't about my brother without looking at your first!" the blond countered.

"Both my brothers may be stupid but yours is so dumb and hungry that he can't even count without missing a few numbers and then side tracking to go get a donut," Leon said with a cocky smirk.

"Hey!" Zack, Sora, and Axel cried from the insult but went ignored as the two boy argued on.

"Must your brother always insult people?" Saïx asked Axel.

"What?!" Leon turned to Saïx before his brother could answer. "If you got something to say then say it to my face!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Saïx stated casually.

"But you were talking about me!"

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Cloud shouted from across the table.

"Shut up Cloud," Leon snapped before turning on Saïx again.

Axel shook his head in disbelief as he heard the arguing going across the table. It was like this everyday between Leon and the world. You would think the brunet was just anti-social… and maybe a little crazy when he wanted to be. He was the calm type unless he didn't like the person. For example, Saïx was one of those people that Leon really hated. So the wise cracks and crude behavior come into play whenever the blue head was around. Axel couldn't blame him though. Saïx and Leon were very much alike. It's only reasonable for them to fight all the time. But even so, it was sort of embarrassing to see his older brother act so immature.

"What? You're gonna cry now?" Leon teased Cloud. Point Proven.

"Grr… that is it Leon! You totally asked for it this time!" the blond stood up from his seat and his Buster Sword magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Maybe I ask for it every time," Leon smirked as he stood up as well with Gun Blade at his side.

"Play nice," Zack said, unfazed by it all as he finished his breakfast.

"No spilling any blood either. I don't feel like cleaning that up today," Axel added.

"Naturally," was the last thing Leon said before Cloud chased him out the house and into the backyard to fight.

Axel sighed, "I can never enjoy a nice and quiet meal…"

"Yeah we can! We just gotta tape Leon's mouth shut!" Zack began with a bright smile, "then we tie up Cloud to a chair and blindfold Saïx!"

Saïx glared at the raven-haired man as the remainder of the table laughed.

"That actually sound like a good idea," Axel chuckled. "So tell me what you did for the summer."

"Gawd, it was horrible!" Both Demyx and Hayner whined.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Saïx added.

"Was it really that bad?" Sora asked.

"Only because Saïx missed Axel so much," Hayner snickered. "I thought he was going to die."

"Or kill us," Demyx added with a snicker of his own.

"It wasn't as bad Axel. You should've seen him," Zack laughed, "He cried every time someone mentioned anything about Saïx.

"It's not that funny…" Axel blushed.

"You guys are just too cute!" Sora said before gasping once he remembered something. "Hey Axel! Guess what!" he said excitedly, changing the subject entirely but to Axel's and Saïx' relief.

"What?"

"You guys remember my twin brother, right? Well, he's moving back with me and Cloud and transferring to our school!" Sora said excitedly.

"Seriously!?" Axel, Demyx, and Hayner exclaimed excitedly.

"He's coming tomorrow from Sunset Prefecture!" (I couldn't think up of another name….)

"YAY!" Demyx cheered happily.

"WOOTs!" Axel cheered as well, causing Saïx to sigh.

Why did Saïx sigh? Well, Saïx was never the one to make any enemies but this blond was Saïx' only c competition. He always competed to get Axel. The red head never really realized it, but the two were secretly going at it. Seeing as the two were best friends, Roxas always wanted Axel for himself. He really wasn't the sharing type. When Saïx had come into the picture back in middle school, the blond swore vengeance. It wasn't really a serious thing. Saïx found it as some kind of childish envy. He saw Roxas as spoiled little rotten brat that wanted his friend all to himself. And even if he did come back to wreck havoc on the relationship the kid still wouldn't win. Saïx made sure of it.

"Well, you guys all done?" Axel asked, changing the subject.

"We're stuffed!" Demyx sighed contently as he leaned back into his chair.

"It was delicious, Axel!" Sora commented. Axel smiled in thanks as he began to collect their plates.

"Oh no you don't!" Hayner stopped Axel and snatched the plates from him. "You probably did a lot today. Leave the cleaning to us."

Axel gave Hayner a confused look before Demyx pushed the red head away from the table. "You haven't seen you're boyfriend all summer! Go and hang out with him!" the blond explained.

"No, I can't let you guys clean up," Axel began before getting cut off once more, this time by the tiny brunet.

"Don't worry! We got it under control!" Sora insisted as Zack pushed Saïx over to the teen. "Now go!"

Axel smiled at the four boys helping him out before Saïx took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's still a little early and the rain's stopped. Why don't we go walk around?" He suggested.

Axel nodded before letting the others know they were leaving and walking out the door with his boyfriend at his side.

-Border…-

The two walked down the streets of Twilight Town until they reached Market Street. Passing by many uninteresting stores, only one caught Axel's attention. He immediately ran to the window of the candy store and was awed by it. He wanted some. Pouting, he looked over to Saïx to see him peering through the window as well, except not as excited as Axel.

"Please?" the teen asked.

"This early in the morning?" Saïx asked in disbelief.

"I'll save it for later," Axel whimpered, "I promise!"

Saïx looked at Axel and smirked slightly, "you want me to buy you candy?"

"Please," Axel begged only causing Saïx' smirk to grow. This was his chance to mess with Axel. He used to do it all the time but since he hadn't done it all summer…

"Why should I? You never buy me anything."

"Sai, I buy you a lot of things. Besides, you know I'll pay you back."

"Do we know this?"

"Sai!" Axel whined.

"Yes?"

"You're a very mean boyfriend," Axel pouted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Am I really?" the sapphire haired man scoffed.

"C'mon Sai!" The red head begged.

"Where are we going?"

"Saïx!"

Saïx finally busted out in a fit of laughter. Axel frowned before huffing in exasperation. "You were doing that on purpose weren't you?"

"I couldn't help it," he chuckled before taking on of Axel's hands and dragging him into the store. "Go ahead and get whatever and as much as you want. My treat."

"Really?" Axel beamed. All Saïx had to do was nod before the red headed teen nearly tore apart the candy store. Seeing Axel on a sugar high today won't hurt anyone right?

-Border-

(Extra Scene!! )

"Jesus!!" Demyx cried, scared out of his mind.

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened to you?!" Hayner added, just as frightened.

"…you look fucked up," Zack stifled a laugh.

Leon had walked into the house extra pissed and extra messy. He was literally fucked up. His hair was disheveled to the point of no return, his clothes were so torn they nearly fell off, and he looked like he lost his footing and was caught in a mudslide.

"Damn, you look like swallowed by a hurricane and barely survived," Sora stated.

"Aha, really funny," Leon snapped with dry sarcasm as he made his way upstairs to his room.

"I wonder how Cloud looks like," Sora pondered aloud. And to answer his question, said blond walked in…

"OMIGOD!!" The four yelled in horror.

-BorderBorderBoder!!-

A/N: Well there ya go! I hope you all like it! The extra scene was added like a few minutes before I put it up here. Now, press that pretty review button!! You hate it? You like it? Suggestions? Ideas? Flames? Tell me!


End file.
